Simplemente un empleo más
by Laydi Shaden
Summary: Li Syaoran es el nuevo de la ciudad de Tomoe, es el presidente de la compañia Li. Sakura Kinomoto joven resien graduada en economia busca desesperadamente un trabajo cualquiera que sea...ella la ternura y el un ejecutivo que conseguia lo que el deseaba si
1. Chapter 1

Para los que no han leído anteriormente alguna de mis historias deben leer lo siguiente:

_Las palabras en cursivas son sus pensamientos y_

**Las palabras en negrillas son sus conciencias**

Y LAS PALBRAS EN MAYUSCULA SON GRITOS

* * *

**EFECTO KINOMOTO**

Vemos como un fornido joven de cabellos chocolate y unos bellos ojos color miel (que cuando su temperamento cambian de un miel oscurisimo a un café oscuro o a un dorado que derretiría a cualquiera), en pocas palabras es un bombo de eso que hace ejercicio mucho ejercicio que le otorga una hermoso cuerpo un adonis camina por el centro de la ciudad de Tomoe, ciudad conocida por que puedes ir a la playa, a las montañas y aun bello lago solo caminando un poco hacia el sur o el norte o el oeste, en el centro de dicha ciudad se vive con una temperatura (en estos momentos) calida veraniega, la época exacta de noches románticas en cualquiera de los tres lugares antes mencionados, pero para nuestro transeúnte no le párese muy bella la ciudad así que averigüemos porque…

Ese…hirawisagua no me podía hacer el favor de conseguirme la oficina más rápido, y tampoco tuvo un poco de consideración de conseguirme una secretaria…quien demonios se cree que es…

_Flash back_

Querido pariente, como te fue en el vuelo hacia acá…

Primero no me digas "querido pariente" y dos no deseo hablar sobre mi vuelo…_esa aeromoza no me dejo de coquetear e insinuar todo el viaje, por mi la hubiera lanzado del avión…_**la muy descarada hasta nos dio su teléfono en una servilleta escrito con su maldito labial rojo sangre…**_me da asco solo recordarla _-frunce mucho su seño y lanza un bufido-…

Si, sigues frunciendo el seño así te harás viejo antes de tiempo

Y si tú no me llevas a mi oficina en este instante, no verás el día de mañana…-empieza a caminar entre todas la oficinas buscando la suya, pero Erial, le hace una seña para que lo siga -

Entonces creó que debo arreglar mi funeral…

No tientes tanto tú suerte hirawisagua…

Habló enserio…tú oficina no esta listo hasta dentro de cuatro días…

CUATRO DÏAS…

Cálmate deberías conocer la ciudad de Tomoe es hermosa y tienes muchos lugares para conocer-después de tanto caminar Erial le muestra la salida a Li- así que ve y disfruta –le da un empujo y saca así a LI- así también busca una secretaría-pone su mano en su barbilla como en pose de el pensador- es mejor que tú la consigas tu tienes tus gusto..así que adiós…

_Fin del flash back_

Li en esos momentos pasaba cerca de unos puestos de verduras cuando el vendedor lo detuvo.

Vendedor: señor acaso no verá el espectáculo

Li: cual espectáculo?

Vendedor: no sabe sobre Kinomoto…

Li: discúlpeme, pero soy nuevo ignoro todo lo que pasa en este pequeño pueblo

Vendedor: ella pasa por aquí todos los días a las 7:57 cuando va tarde a su nuevo trabajo…

Li: que tiene de especial ese sujeto…

Vendedor: jajajaja…si eso fuera así muchos hombres llorarían…

Li: aun no comprendo

Vendedor: faltan solo unos segundo…tres…dos…uno…ahora…

VOY TARDE- se escucha un grito a la lejanía- no otra vez…-se ve como una chica de pelo corto color café claro, iba a gran rapidez en patines- no hoy nooo

Li: es ella

Vendedor: si

Li: es impresionante…o va a chocar contra

Se ve que kinomoto va a toda velocidad y con gran gracia va esquivando a todas las personas, mientras va pidiendo disculpas, en un momento se da la vuelta dándole la espalda a su camino, cuando se da la vuelta mira como dos sujetos van cargando un gran espejo –inclínenlo- los dos sujetos lo hacen si titubear

Li: que hará

Kinomoto da un pequeño salto, así tomando el espejo como una rampa, y dando un gran salto

Li: no podrá caer bien

Vendedor: te equivocas…mírala

Kinomoto da un giro en el aire y se apoya en una pared, para impulsarse, luego toma como trampolines los toldos de los vendedores, hizo distintas piruetas mientras caí en uno y en otro, cuando estos se terminaron, dio un giro de 360º y luego cae en el suelo en una sola pieza

Todos los que vieron este acto aplaudieron, Kinomoto se dio la vuelta y se sonrojo y saludo a todos

Kinomoto: _porque siempre deben verme todos…_**como no quieres que te vean si vas por todos lados dando saltitos…**_simplemente no quiero chocar con nadie…_

EL vendedor que se encuentra con li le grita a kinomoto

Vendedor: TOMA SAKURA –le lanza una manzana la cual Sakura agarra sin darse la vuelta simplemente estira su mano hacia un lado y la toma- SUPONGO QUE NO DESAYUNASTE

Sakura: GRACIAS AJU –se da la vuelta y le sonríe, con este gesto deja sin aliento a más de uno de los presentes-…

Aju: SAKURA son –mira su reloj- las 7:59:56

Sakura se queda helada

Aju: 7:59:59

Sakura: NOOOOOOOOO-sale a gran velocidad de allí-LLEGARE TARDE

Aju: nunca cambiara…

Li:…_que sorprendente…no necesita ir viendo su camino, y no le importa los obstáculos que se le atraviesen_

Aju: oye chico deberías cerrar la boca empiezas a babear

Li: a que…

Aju: te impacto kinomoto no es así

Li: claro que no…**acéptalo no le quitantes la vista a la chica de encima…**_cállate…_fue un gusto en conocerte Aju, debo marcharme…

Aju lo mira con picardía: supongo que te veré mañana

Li: para que vendré mañana…

Aju: mira a todo tú alrededor

En ambas calles solo había hombres

Li: que raro no hay ni una mujer

Aju: no es raro es el efecto Kinomoto…

Li. Efecto kinomoto

Aju: es lo mismo que te sucederá a ti

Li: que me sucederá

Aju: pronto lo averiguaras…bueno creo que te marchabas así que adiós

Li se marcha con un sólo pensamiento el cual era Sakura Kinomoto

* * *

Espero que esta nueva historia sea tambien de su agrado manden muchos Reviews plis 


	2. Chapter 2

HEEERMANAAAAA-grita un preadolescente de pelo negro y ojos cafés de uno 15 años, y que para su edad sobre pasaba a sakura, es decir, media como 1,80 -

TOUYA-CHAN

Como te fue en tú nuevo trabajo

…pues yo bueno…

No te aceptaron-suspira-

Siéndote sincera no –baja la mirada-

No te preocupes hermanita, te prometo que empezare ayudar y pienso que debo conseguir un traba…

NI SE TE OCURRA YO SOY LA RESPONSABLE y y y no te permitiré que te distraigas de tus estudios, entendido

Si hermana…

* * *

**Al día siguiente.**

Aun me pregunto que es eso del efecto Kinomoto –se ve como Li Syaoran anda caminando de un lado de la otro de la ciudad

Así que has regresado…

Q-que pues yo, yo…

Por desgracia hoy es sábado, y ella no toma este camino

e-es que yo no venia por eso

Aja…entonces vienes a comprar verduras o acaso son frutas

Yo solo andaba caminando

Si como no…

Es la verdad

Y por pura casualidad llegaste hasta esta calle verdad

Acaso no me crees

Claro que si te creo

Estas intentando tomarme el pelo

Claro que no, te creo porque ese es el efecto kinomoto

Que?

Kinomoto deja embobados a los hombres tanto que ellos inconscientemente vienen a ver su espectáculo, cuando estos lo notan ya están aquí

Y tú como lo sabes

No es de puro fai -pone cara picara- que haya colocado mi puesto en este lugar exactamente

Así que un día tú viste a Kinomoto en esta calle

No…yo la conozco desde la Universidad…y siempre ha tenido ese mal hábito de llegar tarde aunque por eso la universidad siempre tuvo los primeros lugares en atletismo y todo eso

No me digas, -le sale una enorme gota- ella era la capitana

Y la mejor en toda tomoe y lo hubiera sido en todo el japón

Ya veo

Quieres verla

A a p-pues claro que no… y ya me voy adiós –Li empieza a dar unos pasos-

Tengo a bien decirte que los sábados a las cuatro de la tarde se ve un hermoso paisaje en el parque

Pero…

Solo te lo comento no es por nada en especial, así que adiós

Adiós

* * *

**En la corporación LI y asociados. (Mediodía)**

Señor hirawisagua –dice una melodiosa voz- quisiera informarle que la oficina del señor Li se encuentra lista

Ya te dije que no me trates de señor tenemos la misma edad Daidoji

Pero señor yo…

Ssshhh…dime mejor Eriol

Pero yo…

Pero nada Daidoji, dime cuanto tiempo llevas siendo mi asistente

Llevo cinco años

Wow…no pensé que fuera tanto tiempo, creo que con todo ese tiempo de conocernos es suficiente para que me llames por mi nombre de pila

Perdone, no quiero ser impertinente, pero usted es mi jefe y no puedo llamarlo con tanta ligereza…-

Ahhh daidoji…

Con su permiso –resalta la siguiente palabras- señor hirawisagua me retiro

Eres incorregible, pero antes de marcharte me podrías decir al fin porque trabajas si tu familia tiene un imperio empresarial a su disposición, podrías vivir holgadamente y sin ninguna preocupación, solo…

Por eso mismo –lo interrumpe cortantemente- no puedo llamarlo por su nombre de pila, usted cree conocerme pero le tengo a bien decir que usted no me conoce ni una pizca, así que me retiro con su permiso o sin el -sale de esa oficina y se recuesta luego contra la puerta- _porque debe ser tan difícil trabajar contigo Eriol, no sabes cuantas veces e intentado llamarte por tu nombre, pero no…no lo haré hasta que al menos entiendas mi razón de dejar la empresa de mi familia _

Tomoyo Daidoji eres la mujer más interesante que e conocido en toda mi vida y por eso no dejare que escapes de mi, mi querida Tomoyo…

* * *

Rayos, Touya me va a matar, porque siempre se me olvida que sale a las cuatro de la tarde…ya me falta poco ya veo él parque –le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza, al ver que el parque estaba lleno- sino me cruzo por aquí se me hará mas tarde...

* * *

**En otra parte del parque**

Que demonios hago aquí…**vienes a ver el hermoso, "paisaje"….**_si como no…_**pero no entiendo aun porque la persigues...**_yo…perseguir a alguien…_**si tú, El gran LI anda persiguiendo a una chiquilla a la cual le saca como mínimo…**_un año…_**eso es imposible…**_Aju me lo dijo, ella tiene 23 años y yo tengo 24 no es mucha la diferencia…_**bueno dejando de lado eso por que no solo la seduces y ya, porque experiencia te sobra…**_es diferente…_**aja, para decir cumplidos a las mujeres bellas eres bueno pero para mentir, eres patético…**

De repente se ve como todos miran hacia arriba

Que sucede?**...tú que crees que puede pasar…**_si supiera no preguntaría…_**sólo mira hacia arriba…**

Sobre las ramas de los árboles se ve como una joven en patines iba saltando de rama en rama, y pareciera que conociera cada rama ya que se ve que con gran facilidad, las atraviesa hasta un momento en que una rama se rompe y parece que la joven va a caer de cabeza pero en último momento se ve como se agarra de una rama con una pierna para luego balancearse y seguir su recorrido, todo esto era observado por un atónito Syaoran quien la ve desde el portal de salida del parque

…_que bella…_**O-oye t-ten cuidado…**_con que debo tener cuidado…_**despistado, perdón es embobado…**_entones con que _-su pensamiento es cortado al escuchar un grito-

CUIDADOoooo

Pero el grito le había llegado muy tarde ya que Sakura en su último salto, no vio a Syaoran, y gracias a la gran velocidad que llevaba, hace que el choque entre ellos se aun peor, ya que ambos son derribados y ruedan por el suelo, y al detenerse Syaoran queda en una posición muy comprometida con la joven Kinomoto, es decir Li sobre Sakura, y para empeorar todo, sus labios quedan muy cerca del otro, con eso cada uno puede sentir cuando sus respiraciones se aceleraron sin sentido alguno

S-se encuentra bien –le dice una azorada Sakura- no fue mi intensión

N-no se preocupe –la mira con gran intensidad- fue un gusto atrapar a tan bello ángel caído del cielo

Las mejillas de la joven se tornan en un rosa claro, que la hace ver más tierna que antes, con este gesto Li, se aproxima más a Sakura al punto de rozar sus labios, pero es detenido al ser levantado y empujado por alguien

QUE DEMONIOS, PRETENDES HACERLE A MI HERMANA

Touya-chan, -le dice en tono enojado- QUE HACES AQUÍ…

NO IMPORTA LO QUE YO HAGO AQUÍ, DEBERÍAS AGRADECERME QUE TE QUITO DE ENCIMA A ESTE LOCO DEPRABADO…

Ante todo esto la gente se había marchado ya que el espectáculo había terminado

…pero touya…

Nada de peros en este momento le romperé la cara a ese sujeto

Es que él no tiene la culpa

COMO QUE NO LA VA A TENER…

E-es que p-pues yo –risita nerviosa- y-yo…

Sakura…no me digas que tú…

p-pues … e-es que yoibatardeydebiarecogerteesque…

TRANQUILA Y DIME LO QUE PASO

Iba tarde así que yo me…

Te pusiste a saltar por las ramas, o me equivoco

No…no te equivocas –baja la mirada- por veces parece que tú eres el hermano mayor y no al revés…

A ti te quitaron el derecho a ser una niña recuerda que desde muy pequeña te hiciste cargo de todo…

Pero eso –voltea a ver hacia otro lado- no me da derecho a comportarme como una niñita…

Bueno después de todo nadie salio herido –voltea a ver a Syaoran quien se acaba de levantar y se acaba también de recobrar del susto- se encuentra bien

Si, no te preocupes, pero quisiera saber si la señorita se encuentra bien

A…-sakura se ruboriza levemente al recordar las palabras del sujeto y lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse, ante ese gesto Touya se enoja y voltea a ver al sujeto con ojos de asesino, pero Li ni siquiera se inmuta, por estar viendo a Sakura- si no te preocupes…

Bueno…ya que todo esta bien –empieza a caminar- vayámonos –sigue caminando y grullendo-…

Sakura se acerca de Li.

Gracias, por detenerme y…y mi nombre es Sakura –le da la mano-…

SAKURA –grita touya- apresúrate

Bueno adiós –sale corriendo para alcanzar a Touya-

Sakura –susurra Syaoran-…mi nombre es Syaoran y es un gusto conocerte –se marcha del parque, con una sonrisa, una de las escasas sonrisas que el daba-…espero volverte a ver Sakura…

* * *

**En la casa Kinomoto.**

**(no se si lo e dicho antes pero esta es la casa de la serie anime)**

Y como te fue hoy…

Con respecto a mi trabajo me fue perfecto e conseguido una entrevista para ser la ayudante de un ejecutivo de la corporación Li

EN LA CORPORACIÓN LI…LI Y ASOCIADOS

Si exactamente en esa…

Pero para ese puesto irán muchas personas

Si…así me dijeron

Deberas irte muy pero muy temprano para ser de la sprimeras entrevistadas

Si así lo hare…-lo dice con dos grandes estrellas en sus ojos- aunque sea lo último que haga llegare temprano el Lunes

Así se habla hermana….

* * *

espero que este capitulo le haya gustado cualquier reclamo sugerencia y demas dejar un review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Lunes 10, 7:58 A.M.**

Que hago pasando por esta calle –suspira- no hay que ser sabio para saberlo, la respuesta es obvia Sakura Kinomoto, un ángel enviado para salvarme de mi oscuridad o para condenarme totalmente a ella, demonios que hago aquí –acelera el carro- demonios no deseo volver a sentir –levanta la mirada para ver como esta apunto de arrollar a un niño- NOOOOOO –mete el freno pero por inercia no logra detenerse el golpe es inminente-….

**Lunes 10, 7:00 A.M**

NO LLEGARE TARDE –grita Sakura que se acaba de levantar- HOY NO…HOY Po-por p-pri-m-mera ve-vez n-no -se vuelve a quedar dormida-

En el cuarto de la par, esta Touya con una manta en los hombros mientras se encuentra recostado en su escritorio, él y su hermana se había quedado despiertos toda la noche terminando un proyecto de física, largo y difícil, alrededor de las 3:55 A.M Sakura se había ido a dormir

Por lo cual Sakura había vuelto a quedarse dormida

**7:30 A.M**

RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG…..-suena un despertador-

APAGA ESA COSA SAKURA

Sakura intenta en vano abrir los ojos para apagarlo cuando lo toma entre sus manos y mira que horas son

So-son las…LAS 7:300 TOUYA LEVANTATE

QUUUUUUEEEEEE!

Ambos hermanos salen al pasillo

TOUYA CAMBIATE YO HAGO EL DESAYUNO

SI HERMANA…PERO TÚ…

YO ME CAMBIO ABAJO APRESURATE

SIIIIIII…

Era un solo desastre en la casa Kinomoto se veían ropas, de un lado al otro, mientras que alguien le daba vuelta a los hotcakes, entre otras cosas.

TOUYA ESTAS LISTO

SI HERMANA –sale touya bajando las escaleras, pero tropieza y manda volando el trabajo de física por los aires-nooooooo

Pero Sakura da un salto para ponerse en el escalón debajo de su hermano para evitar que este caiga, se agarra de la baranda se hace para atrás y estira su mano libre para agarra el trabajo de física

Por nada del mundo permitiré que le pase algo a este trabajo, primero me muero antes que le pase algo –le guiílla un ojo- bueno apresuremos sino llegaremos tarde

Gracias hermana –empiezan a bajar los dos- hermana –la mira con una cara de extrañeza- piensas ir con eso

Que tiene de malo

Sakura va con una falda en color lila, 4 cm. arriba de la rodilla, una camisa de tirantes blanca y una chaqueta la cual lleva en su mano

E-es q-que

Es que, que Touya

Los patines

A eso es que ya vamos tarde no pensaba llevarlos pero no tengo de otra

…-suspira y mira su reloj de muñeca- son las 7:50

ADIOS TOUYA –sale disparada por la puerta-

ADIOS HERMANA –suspira- nunca cambias

Debo llegar temprano de eso dependerá mi nuevo empleo, bien ya llegue al mercado, falta poco para llegar a las empresas LI

Creo que llegare a tiempo-voltea ver el puesto de su amigo Aju- que raro no esta… kawai que linda niña

Una niña junto a su madre van de la mano

Que envidia me da la pequeña ella tiene a su madre, mientras yo –levanta la mirada, para evitar que unas rebeldes lagrimas salgan de sus ojos- mamá.. –es interrumpida por un grito-…

SASAMI…-grita la mujer que paso hace unos momentos a su lado-…

Oh! por dios

Se escucha el chillido de unas ruedas de carro, luego un golpe seco y luego un grito de dolor

SASAMI

MAMI –decid una niña, la cual estaba en brazos de una joven de falda lila- MAMI –la niña rompe a llorar-Mami

No te preocupes tu mami ya viene pequeña –dice la salvadora de la pequeña- ella viene en un momento

Qu-quien es uste –dice la pequeña que no tiene más de 5 años-

Mi nombre es Sakura, ahora dime el tuyo

Sasami –le sonríe la pequeña-…

Que bella te vez, así

SASAMI –llega corriendo la madre de la pequeña, la cual es arrebata de los brazos de Sakura- estas bien pequeña, no te has herido

No mami, ella me abrazo

Se-señorita se encuentra bien

Si –Sakura se levanta- no se preocupe, lo mejor es que se vayan

Gr-gracias

Ambas se marchan del lugar, luego que Sakura las ve partir, siente una fuerte punzada en todo su cuerpo, para luego no sentir nada y caer al suelo otra vez, lo último que escucha es su nombre, la voz se le hace conocida pero eso ya no importaba, ya nada importaba, solo lo que importaba era esa canción que escuchaba en su mente, era la canción que su madre le cantaba siempre que ella tenia miedo, solo aquella melodía inundaba todo su ser

SAKURA; DESPIERTA SAKURA –gritaba el hombre causante de todo aquello- SAKURA

El había visto todo aquel heroico acto, estaba apunto de atropellar a la pequeña, pero de repente vio que alguien se lanzo hacia la niña para protegerla con su cuerpo, luego el grito desgarrador de esa persona se bajo rápidamente para ver, a la persona causante de su insomnio, la cual ocupaba eternamente su pensamiento desde aquel día que la conoció, ahora la había…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando dos hombres lo apartan para subir a la joven, alguien a de haber hablado por el accidente, luego un hombre lo tomo por los brazos y le pone unas esposas

Espere…

Señor tiene derecho a un abogado, todo lo que diga puede y será utilizado en su contra

Espere debo acompañarla al hospital…

…-pone cara de desconcierto- co-como dijo

Que debo acompañar a Sakura al hospital, ese es el nombre de la joven que llevan en la ambulancia

Acaso…la atropello adredemente

No claro que no…todo fue un accidente

Esta bien, pero luego tendrá que acom…

No pudo terminar ya que Syaoran había salido hecho una bala al lado de Sakura

Una hora después de todo ese accidente

Donde, me encuentro –dice, una adolorida y cansada sakura- y-y estos cables –se toca la cabeza-auch! Me duele la cabeza –sakura mira todo a su alrededor- demonios… no

-empieza a ver con gran desesperación todo-…no puede ser que-las imágenes de un pasado tormentoso empiezan a girar en su mente, todo aquel esfuerzo para olvidar todo era un desperdicio, ya que volvía donde su pesadilla comenzó, donde las sombras la absorbieron-…que…NOOOOOOOO

SAKURA –entra gritando un joven de pelo castaño- te encuentras bien

Tú…tú eres Sya-Syaoran

Veo que aun me recuerdas-le da una sonrisa sincera- que te sucede porque gritas

Rayos…-se levanta de un solo salto-…porque estoy aquí

Acaso no recuerdas

…recordar –las imágenes del accidente pasan en su mente- un accidente…una niña…yo me…y luego supongo que…jejeje –risa nerviosa que desparece rápido al recordar la razón de sus preguntas, con un tono mas serio- donde esta mi ropa

No puedes salir de aquí, tu estado aun es muy delicado

No me entiendes –empieza a buscar su ropa la cual encuentra en un armario pequeño- bien…rayos no hay donde cambiarse aquí –voltea ver a Syaoran, al cual de un empujón saca del cuarto, y se empieza a cambiar, sin siquiera a ver cerrado la puerta

Sa-sa-sakura –se le queda viendo embobado a una espalda de piel trigueña y aterciopelada

Sya-Syaoran –se da vuelta ya con la blusa puesta y con un gran rubor en sus mejillas- po-por que entraste

Yo-yo

Veo que la señorita Kinomoto –dice un doctor que entra a la recamara- ya despertó

USTED –grito exasperada Sakura- _este maldito…el acaso me atendió?..._usted

Soy tu medico-la detiene cuando intenta salir del cuarto- Sakura no puedo permitirte salir, aun no te doy el alta

Nunca me vuelva a poner una mano encima…-lo mira con odio y resentimiento en su ojos- Usted es un ASESINO…

Ante tales palabras Syaoran se encontraba asombrado, no entendía que sucedía, pero de algo estaba seguro, Sakura odiaba, al Dr. Taken, porque, no lo sabía

Sakura tranquilízate –la agarra por los hombros-…calma

NO ME TOQUE…-lo empujo fuertemente, para luego dar un desgarrador grito de dolor, el Dr. Intento acercarse- no se me acerque –dijo sakura con un tono de amenaza, para luego caer inconciente-…

Syaoran al verla que de nuevo se estaba desmoronado, la tomo entre sus brazos

Que sucede aquí Dr. Taken, cuando vi que dejo a otro paciente por atenderla a ella, pensé…

Pensaste que yo la conocía y así es pero…

Pero que Dr.?

No soy la persona indicada para hablar de eso si quieres conocer mas sobre ella, pregúntaselo tu mismo

Luego de acostar a Sakura y darle todos los sueros y demás, Syaoran se quedo en la recamara otras dos horas esperando a que la joven se levantara, pero tardo una hora mas para que esta recuperara la conciencia

Eso dolió –se toca su costilla, donde tenía una nueva venda-…me debo marchar

Espera Sakura…aun estas débil no debes salir de este cuarto

Odio los hospitales –dijo en susurros, mientras bajaba el rostro- odio este cuarto, el cuarto 68 ala de emergencia

Co-como sabes que cuarto es sino has salido

Luego de lo que yo viví en este cuarto es imposible que pueda olvidarlo…además una enfermera me dijo que era el único cuarto que tenía una imagen de nuestra señora Inmaculada

Que te sucedió Sakura?...

El pasado, en el pasado debe quedarse –se levanta- así que yo me marcho

Espera Sakura –dijo el Dr. Taken-…

Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí –dice en tono frió- no es suficiente que haya matado a mis padres, dejando a mi hermano y a mi desamparados, ahora quiere que Touya se quede solo también…

Tú sabes que eso es mentira…

Eso ya no importa, solo le digo que yo me marcho

Hazlo

Al fin entro en razón señor Taken…

Pero…

Pero que?

Quiero que se quede en la casa del joven aquí a su lado

Ah?-dicen en coro ambos-

Si así como lo digo, la dejare marchar si promete quedarse en la casa del joven…

…-párese meditarlo por una fracción de segundo- perfecto con que no tenga que soportar mas su presencia…-luego de tal afirmación voltea a ver a Syaoran con cara de suplica- perdóname Syaoran, pero a ti no te molesta o sí

Claro que no…

Bueno que ya todo se arreglo solo le pediré al señor Li que pase por recepción donde dejare algunas indicaciones, con su permiso

Gracias Dr. Taken

Sakura voltea a ver hacia una de las paredes donde ve que son las…

LAS 12:00…NO PUEDE SER

Que te sucede Sakura –pregunta muy angustiado Syaoran-…

Rayos debo irme tengo una entrevista en las corporaciones Li –suspira- para que me apresuro de seguro ya le dieron a otra el empleo

Y así es –sonríe de oreja a oreja- ya dieron ese empleo

Sakura lo voltea a ver con gran confusión

Syaoran, tú como puedes saber eso…-empezó a recordar-…

**Flash back**

Hace exactamente 2 días su mejor amiga y prima lejana le había hablado por teléfono para darle una de las mejores noticias de la semana, mejor dicho la única buena noticia

Sakura-chan –grito efusivamente-

T-chan…que sucede

Te tengo una gran sorpresa, te hará saltar y gritar de alegría

Solo que se trate de un nuevo trabajo, me hará feliz

…acaso –dijo con voz algo triste- alguien mas te aviso de la propuesta de trabajo

No porque…

QUE BIEN

…acaso me hablaste para hacerme sentir mal

NOOOO

No te comprendo Tomoyo

Sigues siendo tan ingenua y despistada como siempre

De que me perdí…

De que te tengo una nueva propuesta de trabajo

QUUUUUUUEEEE…co-como sabías que…

Numero uno tu lo dijiste hace unos segundos y dos Touya me lo dijo ayer en la noche…

En-entonces tengo nuevo trabajo QUE BIEN

Alto allí sakura

Que sucede ahora

Te conseguí una entrevista con el presidente de la corporación Li, así que el lunes te quiero aquí a las 8 sin falta y puntual, bueno te cuidas bye

Bye t-chan…espera

Acaso no te quedo algo claro

No solo quiero saber cual es el nombre de mi…casi nuevo jefe

A el se llama Xiao Lang Li y…eso era todo lo que querías saber

Si gracias –ambas colgaron- porque se me hace tan conocido el nombre

**Fin del flash back**

T-tú eres –lo apuntaba con el dedo el cual le temblaba mucho- eres

Si soy yo

Pe-pero tú y y yo…gomen nasai

Porque

Por a verte tirado al suelo ayer

No importa…_ya que en cierta forma fue mi culpa por haber ido ese día al parque… _pasado, pasado

Entonces…ya le dio a alguien el trabajo…_rayos deberé empezar a buscar otro empleo…-suspira-…_

Quieres saber como se llama

Si he de ser sincera…no

En serio no lo quieres saber

Si enserio y sabes lo que en verdad deseo es salir de este horrendo lugar

Tus ordenes serán cumplidas…solo quiero a cambio –pone su mano sobre su barbilla en pose de pensador-…un beso


End file.
